


You're Welcome, Love

by I_D_E_K



Series: Reylo One-Shots [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Ben calls Rey Miss, Cock Cages, Cunnilingus, Desperation, Desperation Play, Dom rey, Dom/sub, F/M, Holding, Kneeling, Little bit of tickling, Overstimulation, Piss Play, Praise Kink, Riding Crops, Shibari, Spreader Bars, Sub Ben, Sub Kylo, Vibrators, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_D_E_K/pseuds/I_D_E_K
Summary: “Please, Miss.”“Please what?” She arched a perfect eyebrow, tickling him slightly as she traced the lines of the rope on his skin, making him shudder and almost lose control.“Please let me go.”“Let you go... but you said the ropes weren’t hurting.” Her tone was so clearly teasing. She knew exactly what he meant. He had been tied up and kneeling for almost four hours now and beforehand she had made him drink a nice, big bottle of water, claiming that she didn’t want him to become dehydrated whilst they were playing.“They aren’t, Miss, I have to go.” He whined, yearning to press his thighs together or to bring his hands around to the front of his body and grip his crotch.





	You're Welcome, Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing watersports so... Be nice, I guess? Hope you enjoy :)

The sound of her heels on the hardwood floors made him posture up to the best of his ability, straightening his back and sticking his chest out slightly, even though he felt like he would burst at any second. She didn’t like it when he hunched. He’d always been too tall for comfort around regular people who laughed and stared but the moment they’d met she told him to be proud of who he was and stand tall. The door opened and closed again and he jumped slightly at the feeling of her favourite toy trailing down his spine, his groin pulsing at the almost accident. The crop reached his tailbone before she pulled it back and whipped him softly on his right cheek.

“Are the ropes hurting you anywhere?” She asked as she ran her fingers through his hair, gently pulling the stray locks away from his face. The black ropes crisscrossed over his torso, securing his arms behind his back with his hands clasped together as well as binding the upper and lower parts of his legs together so that he had no choice but to kneel. And, her favourite touch, the spreader bar nestled between his thighs (so thick that they’d needed to buy buckle extenders for the straps).

“No miss.” He assured her and she nodded, walking around him until he could see the fishnet stockings and the black patent heels that held her delicate feet. The crop trailed over his jawline until it reached his chin and a little tap there let him know that she wanted him to raise his head. He did so, looking up at her and gulping when he saw that the rest of her was bare, the stockings only covering her up to mid-thigh and even then, he could see most of her tanned skin through them. The only other thing she wore was the delicate silver chain around her neck, a small key resting just below her collarbones. “Please, Miss.”

“Please what?” She arched a perfect eyebrow, tickling him slightly as she traced the lines of the rope on his skin, making him shudder and almost lose control.  
“Please let me go.”

“Let you go... but you said the ropes weren’t hurting.” Her tone was so clearly teasing. She knew exactly what he meant. He had been tied up and kneeling for almost four hours now and beforehand she had made him drink a nice, big bottle of water, claiming that she didn’t want him to become dehydrated whilst they were playing.

“They aren’t, Miss, I have to go.” He whined, yearning to press his thighs together or to bring his hands around to the front of his body and grip his crotch. Even then, it wouldn’t have helped much. The cage made it difficult to hold even when he wasn’t tied up and spread out.

“What, you have to pee?” She asked him, almost teasingly, and he nodded. The crop trailed down his chest and over the front of his jockstrap, already slightly damp where he’d leaked a few minutes ago. She tutted a little but she wasn’t too displeased, perhaps even a little proud he’d managed to hold it so long and only leak a little bit. “Use your words, Ben.”

“Yes, Miss, I have to pee so bad.”

“Now what kind of master would I be if I didn’t let you pee when you need to?” He didn’t answer, only gulping and waiting for permission to let go. “I’ll tell you what,” she stepped closer, until her shin pressed against his cage and lifted one leg, draping it over his shoulder, her bare pussy on display for him. “Make me come. Then you can pee.”

“Yes miss.” He waited eagerly, tilting his head back but not touching her, never until she told him he was allowed.

“Go ahead.” He adjusted to the best of his ability in his restraints and tilted his head up, closing his mouth over her core and flicking his tongue against her clit. “Good boy.” She stroked his hair and took a second to admire the man on his knees before her, bound and following her every move... 

The Black rope was a stark contrast to his pale skin and Rey loved just how big the man below her was yet how easily he had submitted to her. From the moment she’d laid her eyes on him, hunched over his laptop in the corner of her regular Starbucks she’d practically salivated at just the thought of getting him in her bed, restrained and pleading with her to let him come.

His tongue entered her and she moaned aloud, gripping his hair as he hummed, licking, sucking and fucking her with his mouth as his hips shifted with desperation. She’d always admired his enthusiasm but the man beneath her was far too distracted by the weight of his bladder, so full that his lower abdomen distended ever so slightly. His thighs were shaking with effort now and he made choked sounds of desperation as he tried his hardest to please Rey, just so she’d untie his legs and allow him to walk to the bathroom and release the pressure. 

But Rey was a cruel, cruel mistress indeed. With a slight tickle of the crop on the arch of his foot Ben was losing control, eyes rolling back in to his head as he soaked himself, her leg and the ground beneath them, shuddering and moaning at finally being able to release the pressure. He didn’t know if he’d ever felt such relief as the ache in his stomach reduced with every drop that pooled below him. His hips gyrated involuntarily, humping against Rey’s leg as if the slight friction would be enough to get him off through his cage.

It was only after his stream had tapered off in to short bursts, then drops and eventually nothing that he saw the look his mistress was giving him, the glint of desire and mischief in her eye differing from the stern disappointment on her face.

“Look at the mess you’ve made.” She tutted and shook her head.

“I’m sorry Mis-”

“No, I’m afraid it’s too late for apologies, Ben. You’ve ruined my shoes; do you know that?”

“I promise to buy you a new pair Miss, I’m sorry.” He practically whined and she sighed.

“What ever will I do to punish you?”

“Anything, Miss. I deserve it.” His face glistened with her juices and she smirked when she thought of what truly wicked punishment, she could give him.

“Are you thirsty, Ben?” She asked him, stroking his face with the backs of her fingers.

“Yes Miss.” he nodded eagerly.

“Open wide.” She ordered and he did just that, flattening his tongue against the bottom of his mouth and opening up as wide as he could. “Good boy.” She dropped the crop and gripped his hair in one hand, spreading her lower lips with the other. He panted in anticipation, excited to receive from his mistress, only for her to jerk his head back, causing her own stream to hit his jaw and run down his neck.

“What a naughty boy. Making so much more mess. Here I am, being a kind mistress and giving you something to drink and you turn your head, how ungrateful. There is no way you’re cumming tonight, not at all.” He kept his mouth open, no matter how much he wanted to apologise to her. “Couldn’t even make me come before you selfishly pissed yourself all over my leg. Ungrateful boys don’t get to taste their mistresses cum, no they don’t.” She rubbed her clit and Ben watched, longing to make her come on his tongue. 

She brought herself to the edge and over it, moaning as she used him as a support to keep her standing, tugging his hair and bringing her core dangerously close to his mouth but never allowing him to taste. “Close your mouth.” He snapped his jaw shut so fast that his teeth clicked together painfully and she grinned, standing back and releasing his hair. “Your cage won’t come off tonight, you won’t come and you definitely won’t be fucking me, is that understood, Ben?”

“Yes Miss.”

“Good.” She went about untying him, massaging his shoulders and arms, knowing they would be aching from being in the same position for so long. She untied his legs and they waited until the pins and needles had faded before she helped him stand shakily, following her to the bathroom to shower whilst she cleaned up their mess. He wished that he could even edge himself but with his cage firmly locked in place and the key secured on the solid silver chain around Rey’s neck there was no way without her permission. 

Once clean, Rey laid him on their bed, giving him one last massage that made him wish for release and then the two fell asleep, Rey’s arms curled around Ben, his back against her chest. Unconventional, yes, but Rey had never complained about a dead arm in the morning or the ache in her shoulder from slinging her arm over his broad frame.  
“Goodnight Ben.” She kissed his shoulder lightly, whispering to the man who had already passed out cold, exhausted from their earlier activities.

…

The two woke up at virtually the same moment the next morning and Ben groaned, aching for release as he turned over, not quite awake, and shifted his hips against the sheets. His muscles ached in the best way, reminding him of the long and torturous session he’d been through just a few hours previous.

“Are you desperate, love?” Rey asked him, stroking his hair gently. Ben nodded and turned to her, face still half buried in the pillow below him.

“Please, Miss, I’m sorry I disappointed you, I just need something.” He begged.

“Of course, Ben. Lay on your back.” He nodded and raised his arms instinctively. Rey cuffed his wrists and ankles to the bed before walking over to their closet and digging around in their toy box for a few moments. Ben knew better than to watch her, keeping his eyes trained on the ceiling and focusing on keeping his breath steady. “Now, Ben, you understand that you still have to be punished, yes?”

“Yes Miss.”

“You’ll come today, but only if you can do so whilst in your cage.”

“Yes Miss, anything you give me I’ll be grateful for.” Ben’s hips shifted in anticipation and Rey reached over to the outlet, plugging the Hitachi in to the wall and turning it on to its lowest setting before placing the humming device against the metal that held Ben’s cock captive. Ben moaned, head dropping back against the pillows as he revelled in the stimulation.

“Good boy.” Rey praised him, stroking her free hand up and down his thighs.

“Only for you, Miss, I’m your good boy.” Ben practically whined, making her grin.

“That’s right, Ben. You’re my good boy.” She turned up the intensity of the vibrations and Ben’s hips began moving faster as his cock swelled further inside the contraption, becoming a beautiful shade of angry red.

“Miss!” He moaned as her lips closed around his pierced nipple, sucking lightly before flicking her tongue against the sensitive bud. She turned the intensity up to full power and his moans were almost continuous, barely breathing as his limbs shook and his voice became hoarse and used.

“Let go, Ben. It’s alright, I’m allowing you.” She whispered to him and the words were the final straw. His back arched and his muscles tensed as he came, his seed dribbling from his tip as his hips jerked up and down, his head pressed back almost painfully in to the pillows.

“Miss-!” He sobbed as she continued to hold the device against him, causing him to thrash around wildly as he tried to pull away from the overstimulation. It was only when genuine tears began falling down the sides of his face that Rey shut the device off and wiped his tears, shushing him as she cupped his face. “Thank you, thank you, thank you,” He chanted over and over as she pressed soft kisses to his chest.

“You’re welcome, love.”


End file.
